Caos mental: ¿dónde quedó aquel real?
by CJulietteKentwell
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si después del epílogo Katniss y Peeta abrieran sus ojos y se dieran cuenta de que todo ha sido sólo un sueño? ¿Qué harían con toda esa confusión? ¿Y si todo ha sido algo más que sólo un sueño? ¿Qué harán ante el caos mental que los atormenta?
1. Caos Mental

**¡Hola!**

**Primero que nada, ésta es mi primera historia, es la primera vez que publico en Fanfiction. Es una historia sobre los maravillosos personajes de Suzanne Collins que tanto amo. Se ubica después del epílogo.**

**Pues aquí está la historia que ha rondado mi mente y... espero que les guste.**

* * *

…Y en ese momento se que la amo, la amo más que a nada en este mundo, es ahora mismo que me doy cuenta de que todo el dolor, todas las perdidas, toda la espera, la tortura ha valido la pena, pues hoy la tengo frente a mí, miramos correr a nuestros pequeños, Dandelion ríe mientras Ryan trata de atraparla, son tan hermosos, y son nuestros: míos y de Katniss, jamás llegue a creer que algún día pasaría esto, ahora tengo una familia a la cual protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, miro a la mujer que recarga su cabeza en mi cuerpo y saber que me ama, que me ha elegido a mí, supera por mucho todas mis expectativas, de pronto se que ella está consciente de que la miro en este preciso momento y una sonrisa se comienza a dibujar en las comisuras de sus labios, gira sus ojos grises hacia mí y su mirada se ilumina cuando ve que yo sonrío con ella, todo es maravilloso, todo es hermoso, y quiero asegurarme de que todo esto es real, porque es demasiado bueno para ser real, es ahí cuando mirándola a los ojos le pregunto.

- Me amas, ¿real o no real?- Ella sonríe pues es la misma pregunta cuya respuesta amo escuchar.

- Real, siempre ha sido real y siempre será real.- Es entonces cuando estoy a punto de besarla todo se vuelve negro, todo parece dar vueltas y volverse cada vez más lejano y difícil de alcanzar, negro es todo lo que veo en este momento, y luego abro mis ojos.

Estoy en la casa de mi niñez ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué ha pasado? No lo sé, pero estoy demasiado confundido, corro hacia el espejo, y lo que miro me desconcierta aún más, no soy yo… digo si soy yo, pero tengo aspecto de niño, Michael, mi hermano mayor entra como si nada hubiese pasado al cuarto, mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas y es entonces cuando corro a abrazarlo.

- Estas vivo.- le digo y él me regresa el abrazo riendo.

- Ya veo que el golpe que ayer te dio mamá surtió efecto, pequeño.- Yo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que reír de lo absurdo que es todo esto.

- Sabes, deberías acercarte hoy a ella.

- ¿A quién?- Digo haciéndome el tonto.

- A tu novia, ayer mamá se pasó, sólo mira como te dejó, ¿te duele?- Me pregunta tocándome la cara y yo dejo escapar un sonido de dolor casi inaudible, el cual responde a su pregunta.

- No es mi novia.- Respondo dudando y sonrojándome al mismo tiempo.

- Vamos, todo mundo sabe que estás enamorado de ella, por cierto, fue un gesto muy bonito de tu parte el que ayer le dieras los panes.

- ¿Te diste cuenta?- Pregunto bajando la vista.

- Peeta: Papá, Chris, Mamá, Yo, todos nos dimos cuenta, además no eres nada silencioso, ni siquiera una tormenta taparía el sonido de tus pasos.- Rio ante esa observación al recordar lo que Katniss me dijo en la arena, pero entonces sacudo la cabeza recordándome a mi mismo que todo eso no pasó, no fue real. Su risa me saca de mi ensimismamiento cuando dice: - Oye Romeo, mejor vístete si no quieres llegar tarde a la escuela.

Es cierto, la escuela, olvidaba que tenía que asistir a una, entonces si mis cálculos no me fallan tengo 11 años, y por lo que sé, ayer le arrojé los panes a Katniss ¿me odiará por la manera en que los arrojé? En la cueva me dijo que estaba agradecida… ¡Reacciona Peeta, eso nunca ocurrió! Solo fue un sueño… ¿o no?, pues lo único que sé es que se me está haciendo tarde, así que me visto lo más rápido que puedo y bajo corriendo por las escaleras, estoy a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando escucho la voz de mi papá.

- Espera Peeta, ni si quiera has comido nada.- Es él, es mi papá, está detrás de mi sonriéndome, mis ojos están húmedos de nuevo y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, puede que llore demasiado y la verdad no me importa, porque ahí esta él, esperando recibir un abrazo, y yo no lo dudo ni por un momento cuando corro a sus brazos, como si no lo hubiese visto por años y para mi es así.

- Papá, te quiero…

- Yo a ti más, pero tienes que recoger algo para comer si no piensas desayunar aquí, anda, ven vamos a la panadería y toma lo que quieras, para ti y si quieres lleva algo para ella.- Me dice guiñándome un ojo mientras yo lo miro atónito.- Tranquilo, tu madre no se enterará.

- Gracias.- Respondo y tomo algunos bollos de queso, sus favoritos… o eso creo yo…

- Bueno hijo, que tengas un buen día.- Me dice antes de que yo salga corriendo hacía la escuela, porque la quiero ver ahora y le quiero hablar ya, extraño su voz, sus ojos, sus labios…

Cuando llego a la escuela, ella está sola en la entrada, de pie, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos, yo me acerco a la escuela y ella levanta la vista, cuando me ve una sonrisa muy grande se dibuja en su hermoso rostro y después sacude la cabeza negándose algo a ella misma… ¿No es eso lo que yo he estado haciendo también? ¿Será posible que haya ¨soñado¨ lo mismo que yo? ¿Será posible que ella sienta lo mismo que yo?... Claro que no, Peeta, no seas tonto… Pero ¿y si es real?... Yo camino hacia ella y mirándola a los ojos le digo:

- Hola, Katniss.- mi voz sonó algo tonta.

- Hola, Peeta.- Dice con las mejillas encendidas y la vista baja, ¡oh! Esperen, sabe mi nombre, si no fuera porque estoy frente a ella estaría bailando de felicidad.

- Sabes mi nombre.- Digo soltando una risita nerviosa.

- Y tu el mío.- Me responde ella con una sonrisa.

- Jamás olvidaría tu nombre.- ¡Rayos! Lo dije.- Digo, ¿a quién esperas?

- A ti.- dice en un susurro bajando la vista. ¡Me esperaba a mí! Estoy tan feliz, ni siquiera noto cuando esa felicidad ha subido a mi cara y Katniss ya lo ha notado porque me sonríe también.- Gracias por lo de ayer.

- Oh, no fue nada.

- ¿No fue nada? Claro que fue mucho, mira como te golpeo esa bru…, digo tu madre, lo siento tanto

- No importa Katniss, ha valido la pena, y lo volvería a hacer mil veces más.

- Vamos al salón.- Dice con un poco de timidez, de pronto suelta un gran suspiro, y parece reunir mucho valor cuando se acerca a mi oído y susurra.- Real.

Después de eso una sonrisa se filtra en mi rostro, una gran sonrisa, ella también sonríe pues puede que para el resto de las personas esa simple palabra no tenga la más mínima importancia o sea solo eso: una palabra. Pero para nosotros significa todo, y en este momento más que nunca, todo eso que siento yo ahora mismo: confusión, miedo, pérdida, reencuentro, Ryan, Dandelion, Arena, Snow, Finnick, Prim, Gale, familia, bombas, rebelión, Sinsajo, los amantes trágicos, muerte, cenizas, renacer, todo, lo siente ella también, tal vez no fue un sueño, tal vez fue mucho más que eso…

- ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto cuando ella abre su mano, y al mirar con atención me doy cuenta de que es una perla, no cualquier perla sino aquella que le di en nuestra segunda arena.- No fue sólo un sueño…

- No, supongo que no, y respecto a la perla, cuando desperté ésta mañana la sostenía con fuerza entre mis manos, temía que me hubieses olvidado, y aún más que no hubiese nada por olvidar, Peeta, Quédate Conmigo…- Dice ella en un susurro.

- Siempre.- Respondo con una sonrisa, y es inevitable pensar en todo aquello que soñamos, es inevitable pensar que puede que todas esas muertes algún día tomen lugar, que todo eso pase, pero después de todo aún seguimos siendo sólo niños…

Y ahora que nos miramos ambos a los ojos podemos decirnos todo aquello que jamás alcanzarán a decir las palabras, ella se vuelve a acercar a mí, deposita un dulce beso en mi mejilla, y susurra un atrápame, entonces alzo la vista y veo que ha salido corriendo por el campo de la escuela y yo la sigo, ambos reímos mientras yo trato de alcanzarla, sin preocupaciones de nada, porque después de todo, lo único que se ahora, en este momento, es que la amo y la seguiré a donde quiera que valla…

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Quieren que la continúe? ¡Háganme saber sus opiniones! **

**Espero, de verdad, que la historia les haya gustado.**

**¡Gracias por leerme!**

**Alejandra.**


	2. Comenzando de nuevo

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que les guste, los personajes son obviamente de Suzanne Collins, y el desarrollo de la historia ha salido de una idea que me ha estado rondando.**

* * *

Corro tras ella. No puedo explicar la sensación dentro de mi pecho que salta al verla: es como si dentro de mí viviera una llama ardiente y cada vez que aparece mi niña de ojos grises ese fuego crece a tal intensidad que reclama ser sentido, y no puedo ignorar el sentimiento. Y amenaza con quemar mi ser… tal vez lo haga…

No puedo entenderlo… sólo 11 años de nuevo. ¿Podremos cambiar aquello que hicimos mal? ¿Acaso tendremos esa oportunidad?

Dejo de pensar tanto y la atrapo, aprisionándola entre mis brazos, ambos reímos y la sonrisa que se extiende en nuestro rostro es real. Me siento tan feliz de ser yo quien la cause. La suelto y emprendemos nuestro camino al salón de clases. Al llegar sé lo que pasará: ella tiene que sentarse al lado de Madge y yo al lado de Delly, todos tenemos nuestro lugar designado en el aula, así que al parar frente a la puerta me armo de valor y presiono mis labios contra su mejilla derecha dándole un pequeño e inocente beso, los demás niños comienzan a dar risitas nerviosas y a susurrar entre ellos mientras que Katniss se ha puesto tan roja como un tomate. Sonrío satisfecho, caminamos ambos hacia nuestros respectivos lugares y Delly me recibe con una gran sonrisa y una mirada de escepticismo.

- ¡Vaya, Peeta! Eso fue tan… ¡Wow!-. Comenta Delly con los ojos brillantes de alegría. Yo sólo me limito a encogerme de hombros.- Anda, ¿por qué de pronto tan callado? ¡Habla! ¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¿Son novios? No, espera… ¿desde cuándo? ¿De qué me he perdido?-. Sus palabras son atropelladas a causa de la emoción que demuestra su voz. Pero ¿qué he de decirle? ¿Qué Katniss y Yo despertamos de un extraño sueño en el cuál íbamos dos veces a la arena de los Juegos, casi toda la población del Distrito 12 moría, apoyábamos una rebelión y teníamos dos hijos? ¿Qué es lo que debo decirle?

- No ha pasado nada, Delly…-. Decido contestarle eso aunque sé que ella no se dará por vencida.

- Peeta.- Me reclama molesta con su aguda vocecilla.

- ¿Qué?-. Intento imitar su voz para molestarla, a lo cual ella me suelta un manotazo en el brazo.- Auch.- Me quejo sobándome.

- Dime.

- Bien. Pues he decidido confesarle mis sentimientos.- Después de todo, no le estoy mintiendo: sólo le oculto parte de la verdad.

Una puerta se cierra y vemos entrar a la profesora que comienza a hablar. Miro de reojo a Delly que sonríe satisfecha. Después a Katniss en la otra esquina del aula y la atrapo mirándome, y, cuando se da cuenta, baja la vista avergonzada. Me siento feliz… tal vez no sea tan malo ésta vez, quizá todo sea mejor que en nuestro sueño. Pero nada nunca será malo si ella permanece a mi lado. Sólo por ella cualquier cosa valdría la pena.

Y así dirijo mi vista de nuevo al frente, intentando prestar atención a cualquier tema de matemáticas o ciencias que la profesora explica al frente de la clase. Y cuando salimos a un receso tomo la mano de Katniss para sentirla cerca de mí. Pero la siento diferente, un poco fría, quizá enojada… ¿por qué estaría ella molesta? ¿Acaso me he perdido de algo? Hace pocas horas todo estaba perfectamente bien…

Trato de iniciar una conversación con ella, pero todas sus respuestas son frías y cortantes así que me rindo. No tengo la menor idea de lo que puede estar sucediendo. Cuando es hora de volver a entrar a clases, la acompaño hasta su lugar y se sienta al instante en la silla, pero yo no me muevo de su lado.

- Katniss…

- ¿Qué?- pregunta fríamente.

- Katniss, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

- Nada.

- Kat…

- Nada, Peeta, no me pasa NA-DA.

- Si me lo dijeses sería más fácil para ambos ¿sabes?- ¿Qué es lo que podría estar sucediendo?

- Lo que sucede, Mellark, es que Delly pasa mucho tiempo contigo.- Katniss ¿celosa? ¿de Delly? Esto debe ser una broma.

- Ella es amiga nuestra Kat…

- Tuya…

- Ok, mía, pero solo eso, además yo te amo a ti.- y al decir esto me sonrojo, y mi niña hermosa lo nota.

- Pero… yo quiero…yo…quiero…

- ¿Sí?- pregunto jugando con una de las dos preciosas trenzas castañas de Katniss.

- Quiero ser tu novia.- Esto último lo grita, se pone de pie y sale corriendo del salón de clases, dejándome con veintidós pares de ojos sobre mí. Es entonces, cuando reacciono y entiendo que lo que Katniss me acaba de decir… ¿acaso fue eso una declaración? ¿en plena clase? ¿gritando? La amo…

Salgo apresuradamente del aula y busco a Katniss con la vista. Cuando la localizo recostada en una banca con ambas manos tapando su cara, envuelvo un pan de pasas en una bolsa de papel, lo amarro con un trozo de soga junto con una nota y un diente de león. Respiro hondo. Se la arrojo. Cae al lado de la banca. Yo me escondo detrás de un árbol, asomando la cabeza. Veo a Katniss levantarse extrañada y coger el pan entre sus manos. Toma el diente de león y sonríe, abre la pequeña nota de papel que dice:

**Katniss:**

**¿Quieres ser mi novia? **

**No te lo había pedido, porque en mi corazón ya lo eres.**

**Así que… ¿Real o No Real?**

**Peeta.**

Salgo de mi escondite y ella tímidamente me responde "Real" dándome un tierno y bello beso en la mejilla. "si quiero, Peeta" Nos abrazamos. Yo juego con su trenza y ella comienza a comer el pan…

- Tú solo me quieres por mis panes.- le suelto en broma, a lo que ella ríe. Ambos reímos mientras ella comienza a arrojarme migajas de su pan de pasas, la maestra tiene que salir para tomarnos por los hombros y obligarnos a entrar al salón de nuevo. Es una suerte que no nos haya castigado por tardar tanto.

Al introducirnos en el aula puedo darme cuenta de la mirada divertida de todos allí dentro. Miro mi lugar y me doy cuenta de que Delly tiene de nuevo esa mirada ansiosa de hace unas horas. No puedo evitar rodar los ojos: seguramente me atosigará con miles de preguntas. Así que, mientras me siento, le respondo a una pregunta aún no pronunciada:

- Sí, ya somos novios.

- Ella abre su boca en una perfecta O y colocando sus brazos alrededor de mí comienza a dar gritos de alegría.

- ¡Sí! ¡Yo sabía, yo sabía!

Instintivamente giro mi vista hacia Katniss, quien le lanza miradas asesinas a Delly, yo intento darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora pero sólo consigo que entrecierre los ojos hacia mí. Mi entusiasmada amiga me suelta y por fin puedo respirar de nuevo. Miro a Katniss: sus rasgos ahora son más relajados y gira su vista hacia el frente, sé que sigue un poco molesta.

Hoy hemos dado un espectáculo de locos, y sé que hemos dado espectáculos peores.

Un pensamiento inunda mi mente de pronto: la muerte de la mayoría de los chicos que están aquí presentes.

Pero intento ignorarlo y enfocarme en Katniss, después de todo, no tenemos por qué cometer los mismos errores otra vez… ¿o sí?

* * *

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo de la historia. Sé que me he tardado mucho y lo siento tanto. Cuando publiqué el primer capítulo no esperaba tener tantos comentarios, y todos hermosos, gracias a todos los comentarios me decidí a seguirla escribiendo. Quiero darles las gracias por los comentarios y favoritos. Me alegraron tanto.**

**Ahora, aquí está el segundo capítulo y espero con todo mi corazón que les guste.**

**¿Review? **

**Me harían muy feliz, acepto comentarios de cualquier tipo. Háganme saber si les ha gustado por favor.**


	3. El primer beso real

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí está el tercer capítulo. Los personajes y THG le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, lo demás es resultado de lo que mi mente ha hecho con ellos. Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**Aclaración: este capítulo (a diferencia de los anteriores) lo he escrito en tercera persona porque creo que de esta manera puedo abarcar muchos más puntos de vista y más personajes. **

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

**El primer beso real.**

La lluvia azotaba a todos en el distrito 12. Especialmente a aquellos que no tenían un lugar donde refugiarse, a tres metros de la escuela tres niños corrían hacia la entrada esperando encontrar la puerta abierta y refugiarse en el salón de clases, sin embargo para su mala suerte: la puerta estaba cerrada. Al instante, la pequeña de ojos grises azoto la mochila en el suelo mientras gritaba y maldecía en medio del agua, agitando sus brazos y golpeando la puerta mientras dos rubios oji-azules la miraban sin atreverse siquiera a acercarse a ella.

No muy lejos de la escena, se encontraba observando un chico de piel aceitunada y ojos grises, reía entre dientes mientras susurraba algunas palabras sobre la loca chica que gritaba hacia la nada e intentando conservar una actitud seria dirigió hacia ella:

- Sabes que maldecir y gritar no hará que la lluvia se valla, ¿o sí?

De pronto, Katniss cesó los gritos y se giró hacia el chico que se encontraba sentado sobre una piedra.

- No veo el por qué deba importarte lo que haga o deje de hacer, eres un…- al instante las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y no salieron.- Gale.- susurró.

- ¿Nos conocemos?-. preguntó el chico de 13 años entrecerrando los ojos.

- Sí… digo ¡No!... bueno, ¿qué te importa?-. respondió notablemente nerviosa ante la presencia de su antiguo compañero de caza.

- Espera.- se levantó Gale de la roca dirigiéndose hacia ellos, y con exactitud: hacia Katniss-. Has estado en el bosque, ¿no?

- Cállate.- dejo salir la niña enojada.- no tengo intención de ser reprendida por el capitolio.- dijo procurando que nadie, además de Gale, Peeta y Prim la escuchasen.

- No hay nadie aquí.- río Gale, nadie puede escucharnos, además de ellos.- dijo señalando hacia los rubios-. Soy Gale Hawthorne.- se presentó… aunque no habría sido necesario.

- Katniss Everdeen.- susurró la pequeña.

- Mucho gusto Catnip.- sonrío Gale.

- Soy Katniss.- dijo subiendo notablemente su tono de voz.- Kat – niss.

El chico de piel aceitunada mostró una amplia sonrisa, no tenía ni la menor idea de la razón: sólo sabía que la niña que se encontraba delante de él era especial. Era total y absolutamente especial. Se escuchó a alguien aclararse la garganta detrás de ellos, ambos se giraron hacia Peeta y Prim.

- Gale, ella es mi hermana menor Prim y él es Peeta.- dijo Katniss y antes de poder añadir algo más Peeta caminó hacia el frente diciendo.

- Soy el novio de Katniss.- dijo el rubio abrazándola de manera protectora.

Gale rió al instante saludando al chico que tenía frente a él. Peeta atrajo más a Katniss hacia sí mismo y respondió al saludo. Entre ellos un incomodo silencio se extendía mientras la lluvia seguía empapándolos de pies a cabeza. El chico de ojos grises fue el primero en romper el silencio.

- Creo que debo irme.

"Yo también creo lo mismo" pensó Peeta para sí mismo.

- Eres cazadora, ¿no?-. Katniss asintió levemente con la cabeza.- deberíamos ir a cazar juntos algún día, quizá puedas enseñarme a usar el arco.

- Quizá.- respondió ella sonriendo.

- Nos vemos luego.- ésta vez se dirigió a todos antes de girarse y desaparecer entre la lluvia a paso veloz.

Katniss sonrió triunfante: Peeta estaba celoso.

- ¿Qué pasa Peeta?-. preguntó fingiendo no darse cuenta.

- Nada.- respondió Peeta.- ¿Te diste cuenta de cómo te sonreía Gale?-. dijo molesto.

- Gale es nuestro amigo, Peeta.- Ella trataba de aguantar la risa recordando la conversación sobre Delly días antes mientras un pensamiento se colaba por su mente:

"¡Vaya que la vida era justa!"

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al oír a Peeta musitar algo parecido a "Vaya clase de amigo"

- ¿Celoso Mellark?

- Mucho, muy celoso Everdeen.- dijo dándole vueltas a una de las trenzas de Katniss.

- No deberías estarlo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque… porque yo…-. Intentaba musitar la pequeña, pero simplemente las palabras no le salían, y para su suerte Prim interrumpió la plática de ambos.

- Peet, Kat: Iré a casa, no creo que abran la escuela hoy y no quiero seguir mojándome, además estoy aburrida. Y quiero ver a mamá.

- Está bien, Patito.- sonrío Katniss hacia ella mirándola alejarse en el camino.

Katniss no sabía si Prim estaba consciente de que la acababa de salvar, le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos y aún más decirlos. Jamás, por alguna extraña razón, le había dicho un "te amo" a Peeta y lo más cerca que había estado de la palabra había sido la vez que le susurró "Real" pero aún así la ausencia de esa palabra se notaba entre ambos. Peeta nunca le había reclamado eso y jamás lo haría, no obstante: Katniss se arrepentiría tiempo después de no haberle dicho esas dos simples y sencillas palabras: Te Amo… pero para eso aún falta, así que volvamos al par de niños bajo la lluvia.

Ambos estaban sentados, uno al lado del otro. Ella recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del rubio mientras este último absorbía el aroma de su cabello.

- ¿Peeta?-. susurro la pequeña oji-gris.

- ¿Katniss?-. dijo en respuesta el rubio.

- Hoy vi a Gale y no sentí ninguna clase de rencor o resentimiento hacia él. Pero… ¿tú crees que Prim… las bombas… que todo eso pase?

El silencio los rodeo por unos minutos antes de que el rubio contestase.

- No. No lo creo.- dijo con seguridad.

- ¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro?-. quiso saber ella.

- Simple: porque esta vez lo haremos todo mejor que antes.

Katniss se aferró con fuerza a Peeta. Y él la apretó contra sí mismo.

- Y yo prometo nunca olvidarte.- le susurró Peeta al oído.- ni mil torturas me harían olvidarte.

Ella se levantó para depositar un pequeño beso en su mejilla, pero él giro su rostro y la besó. Era un beso dulce. Era el primer beso real.

Al separarse, Katniss preguntó en voz baja:

- ¿Qué… qué fue eso?

"Un beso" se tentó a contestarle Peeta, pero sabía perfectamente a lo que ella se refería.

- No lo sé-. Respondió finalmente.- Perdóname, lo siento…

Ella sonrió.

- No lo sientas… Me gustó.

Una nueva luz inundó los ojos azules del rubio.

- ¿Ah sí?-. preguntó alzando ambas cejas.

Lo miró.

- Sí.

Y, totalmente ruborizada, se acercó a él.

Ésta vez es ella quien inicia el beso.

Dos pequeños niños. Un beso. Y la ahora olvidada lluvia: La combinación perfecta.

* * *

**Gracias a todos aquellos que me dejan comentarios, los favoritos, los que siguen la historia... en fin, a todos los que la leen. Les agradezco totalmente el que lo hagan. Sus comentarios me animan muchísimo.**

**¿Les ha gustado el capítulo en tercera persona? ¿O los prefieren desde el punto de vista de un personaje?**

**Espero les haya gustado éste capítulo. Perdón si tardé en actualizar. **

**¿Review?**


	4. ¡No puede ser!

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo.**

**Los personajes y todo aquello que tenga que ver con THG, como ya saben, le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins... excepto Peeta Mellark, a él lo reclamo como mío. Espero que les guste el capítulo y... ¡a leer!**

* * *

Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si después del epílogo Katniss y Peeta abrieran sus ojos y se dieran cuenta de que todo ha sido sólo un sueño? ¿Qué harían con toda esa confusión? ¿Y si todo ha sido algo más que sólo un sueño? ¿Qué harán ante el caos mental que los atormenta?

* * *

_"Amor" no es mirarse el uno al otro. Es mirar los dos en la misma dirección. Anónimo._

* * *

_"Sé que la gente hace promesas todo el tiempo  
Luego se dan la vuelta y las rompen  
Cuando alguien corta tu corazón abierto con un cuchillo, y tú estás sangrando...  
Pero yo podría ser ese chico que lo cure todo el tiempo  
Y no pararé hasta que lo creas  
Porque cariño, tú vales la pena". _

_Not a Bad Thing - J. Timberlake_

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

**¡No puede ser!**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquel primer beso bajo la lluvia, pero el pequeño niño rubio aún no podía olvidarlo, soñaba noche y día con aquel momento perfecto entre ambos, sólo podía intentar pensar en el momento indicado para besarla de nuevo, pero… ¿Katniss también añoraría de la misma manera ese beso? La respuesta a simple vista no era clara para él, pero decidió pasarlo por alto y centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo: su padre los había dejado a él y a su amiga Delly con la tarea de cocinar los panes que se venderían a lo largo del día, no faltaba mucho para terminar, pero la ausencia de concentración de Peeta era notoria, aún a los ojos de su despistada amiga.

- ¡Peeta!-. reprendía Delly entre risas-. ¡Has tirado la harina!

El rubio inmediatamente bajo la vista hacia la mesa percatándose del desastre que había hecho, las enormes risotadas de su amiga no cesaban, así que toma un poco de harina entre sus manos para arrojársela, al momento Delly calla mirándolo ceñuda, Peeta suelta comienza a reír y Delly no puede evitar unírsele.

- ¡Peeta!

Sus risas cesan de repente para escuchar al padre de Peeta.

- ¡Katniss está aquí!

El corazón de Peeta comienza a latir desbocadamente con tan sólo escuchar el nombre de la chica, era más que obvio para todos que estaba enamorado y él no hacía nada por ocultarlo, ni lo haría. La amaba, la amaba… ¡Y que todo Panem se entere! Una involuntaria sonrisa comenzó a subir a sus labios, sin embargo se fue apagando lentamente al ver la penetrante mirada de odio que les lanza a ambos respectivamente antes de caminar hacia donde se encuentran y sentarse en un taburete al lado de los rubios.

Peeta siente el impulso de correr hacia ella… pero Delly se le adelanta.

- ¡Hola Katniss!-. dice mirándola con una gran sonrisa-. No sabíamos que ibas a venir, ¿quieres ayudarnos? Estábamos a punto de hacer las galletas y los panes que nos ha pedido el padre de Peeta cocinar el día de hoy ya que él estará ocupado el día de hoy y…

La pequeña oji-gris no puede evitar mirarla asombrada, Peeta no: él ya está acostumbrado a las pláticas y explicaciones sin fin de su amiga Delly, ha tenido toda una vida de entrenamiento para ello… pero Katniss no, y tampoco es como si la chica tuviese mucha paciencia, así que Peeta se borra la pregunta universal sobre "cómo es posible que una persona pueda mantenerse hablando por tanto tiempo" de la mente y se centra en hornear los panes y callar a Delly antes de que Katniss la mate.

- Dell, Kat… ¿acaso no me piensan ayudar?-. comenta Peeta mientras toma la bolsa de harina entre sus manos y la vacía en una gran charola. La primera sonríe enormemente acercándose a él, mientras que la segunda rueda los ojos antes de saltar del lugar donde se encontraba sentada hace unos momentos y encaminarse hacia ambos.

Y, antes de comenzar, la pequeña oji-gris los mira dándoles una simple y pequeña advertencia:

- Soy pésima cocinando.- Peeta niega lentamente con la cabeza sin poder creer lo que Katniss les dice…" ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puede un ser tan hermoso ser pésimo en algo? ¡Ella es perfecta!" piensa con una sonrisa…

Horas después se dio cuenta de que Katniss no lo decía en broma, en verdad no sabía cocinar, pero… cualquier cosa que fuese hecha por Katniss para él sería perfecta. Así que el hecho de si ella sabía o no cocinar era lo de menos. El verdadero problema es que ella insistía que no podía cocinar a gritos en la cocina y Delly estaba realmente asustada…

- Peeta, iré a ver si tu padre necesita algo. Kat, ahora vuelvo.- murmuró Delly antes de salir despavorida del lugar.

- ¿La llamó tu papá?-. preguntó Katniss dejando de gritar de repente.- No lo escuché.

- No lo hizo.- sonrió Peeta-. Delly acaba de huir.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-. entrecierra los ojos dudosa.

- Ellos ni siquiera están en casa.- se limita a contestar el rubio.

Katniss deja escapar una pequeña risa.

- ¿La asusté?

- Tú no.- le asegura él-. Tus gritos sí.

- Debería gritar más seguido, entonces.- sonríe satisfecha.

- Sí, pero por cosas que valgan la pena.- le dice acercándose a ella.

- ¡Esto vale la pena! Mira este pan y compáralo con los que tú haces, él mío es tan…

- Hermoso-. Completa por ella.

- ¡No! No lo es…

- Y, seguramente, delicioso.- la interrumpe de nuevo.

- Entonces comételo.- suelta ella de repente.

Vaya, eso no lo pudo ver venir de ninguna manera.

- ¿Qué?-. murmura él con incredulidad.

- Lo que dije: si es tan delicioso como dices, entonces comételo.

- Katniss…

- ¡Que te lo comas!-. grita de tal manera que lo hace no querer contradecirla. Así que toma el pan entre sus manos y, bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Katniss, da un primer mordisco que traga con dificultad.

- No te gusta.- sentencia ella.

- Claro que sí, lo que ocurre es que…

- Habla…-. Le dice ella mirándolo fijamente.

- Está un poco crudo.- la pequeña rueda los ojos mientras se lo arrebata de las manos y camina hacia el horno.

- Después de esto te lo comerás sin protestar, Mellark.

Peeta la mira intentando cocinar el pan y se cuestiona el hecho de si debe o no acercarse a ayudarla. Finalmente, da unos pasos y la ayuda a tostar bien el pan. Ambos giran los panes juntos y los colocan sobre una bandeja al sacarlos…

Y, entonces, algo viene a la mente en la cabeza de ambos: acaban de tostar juntos el pan.

Peeta levanta la mirada y puede ver el horror en los ojos de Katniss. Ninguno de los dos rompe el silencio por varios minutos hasta que la voz (extrañamente tranquila) de Katniss lo hace.

- Peeta, acabamos de hacer el tueste.

Él sorprendido la mira sin saber exactamente qué decir.

- ¿No estás molesta conmigo?-. pregunta incrédulo.

Ella sonríe.

- No, no lo estoy, pero… ¿ahora qué?

- No entiendo, ahora que… ¿qué?-. Peeta estaba muy confundido, no sabía a lo que se refería Katniss.

- Sí, tú sabes… ahora que hicimos… esto… ¿qué sigue?

Peeta ríe levemente.

- No lo sé.

- Ni yo.- dice ella.

Ambos se miran sonriendo, siendo cómplices de su "pequeña travesura".

- ¿Y si te beso?-. pregunta tímido el pequeño rubio.

- Me parece bien.- asiente la oji-gris.

Y la besa… de nuevo.

No era lo que esperaban.

Ambos eran unos niños aún, y eso no lo olvidaban, pero algo dentro de ellos les decía que eso era lo correcto.

Al terminar el beso, ella lo miro y aferrándose a él murmuró:

- Creo que esto era lo que seguía.

Él sonrió: sin duda, la vida está llena de sorpresas.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! :)**

**Creo que les debo una explicación y la tendrán, no he actualizado desde hace tanto tiempo porque tuve un periodo de _encierro mental, _se puede decir en el cual no tenía inspiración para nada, perdónenme, en serio espero que sigan leyendo ésta historia, lo que sucedió es lo siguiente:**

**Poco después de subir el capítulo 3 comencé a escribir el 4 (el que acaban de leer) y necesitaba terminarlo y corregirlo y... y... entré a la escuela, preparatoria, instituto... como le llamen, la carrera que estudio está llena de prácticas y prácticas porque es muy _activa, _entonces teníamos muchísima tarea, trabajos y prácticas que debíamos entregar a tiempo, además de también comenzar a cumplir con las 480 horas de servicio social, así que iba a clases toda la mañana, daba el servicio desde que salía hasta la noche (aún lo sigo haciendo) y, como no me gusta faltar con ninguna tarea llegaba a hacerla, terminaba durmiendo como a l de la mañana para volver a levantarme a las 5, y créanme que sí puedo escribirles el capítulo así, peeeero entonces pasa que una amiga le dice al chico que he querido desde los doce años lo que siento por él, así que se armó un problema porque ese chico es uno de los pocos amigos que tengo y no quería que nuestra amistad se fuera al caño por algo como eso, es tonto: lo sé, pero fue algo muy repentino para mí y que nunca me había pasado, comencé a sentirme rara desde eso y entonces hablé con él para decirle que ya lo olvidará e hiciéramos como que aquí no pasó nada, pero él me dijo que no tenia novia, ya no la quería y que... podíamos intentar ser algo más que amigos y yo como de _Wooow! Claro que sí!, _pero el mundo no es así, por lo que días después me dí cuenta de que él le dijo a su ex-novia que sólo la amaba a ella y era el único amor en su vida dos días después de que me dijese lo otro a mí, yo ví como se lo dijo así que... pfff, le pregunté si era en serio lo que me había a mí dicho porque yo de verdad aprecio su amistad y no quería que me mintiera de esa manera, me dijo que sí era en serio y no le comenté ya lo de su novia sólo le dije "ok" y me fuí, aún no sé que es lo que gana con eso... de ese día en adelante trato de ignorar que él se abraza con otras frente a mí y tratarlo como amigo empujando de lado lo que siento, sólo quería que fuera sincero conmigo, creo que él jamás quiso herirme ni nada de eso, es sólo que así son las cosas y.. bla bla bla... basta de drama, sé que esto no es importante y te agradezco si leíste mis tonterías: sólo necesitaba desahogarme.**

**Sé que más que explicaciones parecen excusas, pero gracias por seguir aquí.**

**Trataré de subir capítulo más seguido, porque si algo aprendí de todo esto es que la escritura es un lugar en el cual puedo refugiarme cada vez que quiera, jamás puedo (ni quiero) huir de ese lugar.**

_**Así que, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.**_

_**Por favor comenten si les gusto... Y si no, también para poder mejorar.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios que, créanme, siempre me alegran el día.**_

_**Perdón por tardar tanto, y peor, tardar por algo que no tiene importancia.**_

_**¡gracias por leer!**_

_**Atte. Alejandra T.**_


End file.
